


Playtime

by AlwaysJonsa



Series: Pack [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: All of the pups, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa





	

Clarke was roaming the grounds, checking on each of her pups as they endured their respective trainings. She came upon the sparring grounds where Owen and Hunter were training together. Upon further inspection she could see that Owen was having trouble with a particular attack.

The alpha walked over to her second born son, “Owen, look at me. You have to relax, now try again on me and this time, don't think too much about it.”

Owen nodded and attempted the move again, this time succeeding and managing to get Clarke on her knees.

“See what happens when you don't overthink. You did great pup.” She praised the young beta.

“You let me win.” Owen said, Hunter joining them a second later.

“What? Never, you're just that good. Got this old alpha on her knees.” Clarke ruffled his hair, “Now you two go find your brother and play, your training is done for today.”

The two pups ran off in search of Aden, while Clarke went in the direction of the healing huts where she found Max and Madi listening intently to what Nyko was teaching them.

When Nyko realized that Clarke was present he finished up his lesson. “Alright pups, I now leave you in the care of your sire. Great job today.”

“You two are learning a lot, pretty soon you'll be old enough to start sparring with Owen and Hunter.”

“I like Nyko, he makes it fun.” Max said.

“I can't wait to learn to fight.” Madi said attacking Clarke's leg.

“Now hold on there slugger,” Clarke said picking Madi up, “it's not fighting. It's self defense, used only when needed.”

“It's still cool.” The young beta said.

“Yeah okay.” Clarke chuckled. “Go play. Be pups. Let loose.”

The two ran out of the hut in search of their siblings.

Clarke smiled as she watched her pups run off. She had a word with Nyko and then left for the lake. She stripped off her shirt, pants and boots and descended into the water, still wearing her sports bra and undershorts. Her ears perked up at the sound of her pups behind the bushes but she didn't react. Next thing she knew, there was a splash right behind her and Aden popped out of the water. Once his head was visible, there were four more smaller splashes. Clarke smiled at her pups as they played in the water. 

Clarke was in the process of juggling four small bodies on her body when she heard a familiar voice.

“Looks like someone decided to have fun without us.” Octavia said.

“I wanna join, but I guess I wasn't invited.” Luna said smirking.

“Nonsense! Get in here, all of you.” Clarke said laughing.

The omegas and the children stripped down to the same undergarments as Clarke and joined in. Lexa held her toddler to her breasts as she waded through the water, as did Murphy, Octavia and Luna. 

“Hey alpha!” Raven said.

“Yes Raven?”

“We should do this more often.” 

“I agree.” Clarke turned towards her large family. “No training tomorrow, it's going to be a family day.”

The older pups cheered as the omegas looked at Clarke with smiles.


End file.
